If Tonight is Our Last
by AnberlinLove
Summary: "Dean, I want to fornicate." Where Castiel realizes that it might be his last day on Earth and when Dean sees he needs to stop pretending. Oh and the consumption of alcohol might have something to do with it. Destiel. Slash.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural at all. Though I wish I owned Misha Collins.**

Hello all, this will be my first fanfiction on this account but not my first Supernatural fanfiction by any means. =) I hope you enjoy. It is very Dean/Castiel. And it has some sexyness in it. Please review.

* * *

If Tonight is Our Last: Alcohol is the Answer to Mankind's Greatest Questions

"You've lost your sneaky edge Cas…" the hunter whispered as he took another sip from the whiskey bottle.

"I was not aware that I had one Dean," the angel's rough yet boyish voice broke the still air around him.

A snort sounded from Dean as he took yet another swig, feeling the effects of the alcohol hit him deep in his belly. The night had been quiet; no cars speeding on the highway close by nor were there any shouts from rebellious teenagers finding a way to get into trouble. Maybe the whole damn world knew the Apocalypse was approaching. Maybe for once people decided being home with their family was the most important thing. The thought brought forth another snort from the man as he stood and turned to face Castiel.

"Was there something you needed?" Dean asked gruffly as he capped the bottle.

Castiel's head tilted in its usual manner, "Does it seem to you that I always need something?"

Yeah, this little question game the angel loved to play was exactly what Dean was not in the mood for.

"Nevermind Cas…" he rolled his eyes and edged past the still vessel.

Cas' eyebrows furrowed, "Wait Dean, there was something I needed."

Dean turned slightly to acknowledge him, "Yeah? What is it?"

"The alcohol."

The hunter scoffed and stared at him for a second before realizing that he was serious. Dean knew that Heaven's grace had been leaving Cas for some time now; there'd been times where he had to literally force the stoic man to eat something. Castiel still wasn't used to his body's new demands. Not only was he needing food or sleep, he was even acting more human. Well, as human as Castiel could manage. But alcohol? That was a new one.

"Right… Okay." Dean held out the glass bottle to him cautiously.

Castiel wrapped his hand around the neck and brought it close to his face to inspect the label. After being satisfied with whatever he was looking for, he popped off the top and took a giant swig. Dean's eyebrows shot up in the air as Castiel stared straight ahead as if waiting for an epiphany to come to him.

"What?" Dean held out his hands, "Whiskey gives you wings?"

The angel's eyes snapped to his, shocked for a moment but then filled with a kind of hurt. Dean bit his lip and sighed, scratching his forehead. Okay, it sounded funnier in his head. Much funnier. A lot like most of the dickish things he says. Castiel moved his eyes to the floorboards, taking another small sip from the bottle as if trying to pretend he never heard what the man before him said.

"I'm sorry Cas," he coughed, staring at the sheepish man in front of him, "Look man, I didn't mean it like that."

"Like what?"

"Like I was making fun of you-"

"Well you were."

"No I-"

"Yes you were."

"Goddamn Cas," he growled and began to stalk away.

"That's a sin!" Castiel called after him.

Dean turned back around to point at him, "Don't even start."

"Well it is. And I don't like it."

"You don't like anything I do."

Castiel rolled his eyes, "That's because all you do is sin."

"Says the angel who got his wings clipped," Dean barked out at him.

There was a silence between the two. Castiel looked away first, handing the bottle back to the other man. Dean's fingers wrapped around the neck, thumb brushing Cas' hand in an apology. His hand fell away from the touch as if burned. The hunter's eyes fell to the ground as he brought the bottle to his lips, tasting alcohol and Castiel's tongue on the rim. He sighed and moved towards the angel, trying hard to come up with some sort of apology in his head that was anywhere near acceptable.

"I don't know why you do it," Castiel's whisper broke the silence.

Dean's eyes landed on him, "Do what exactly?"

Cas refused to look back, "Hurt the people who try to help you."

He was silent for a few moments before giving up on an acceptable response or at least the response Castiel was looking for, "Yeah, I don't really have an excuse for that one."

"The whiskey doesn't help."

"With what? Excuses?" He chuckled, "Oh I know, just makes me seem more like an obnoxious ass."

"No," Castiel looked up at him, "Not that. It doesn't help the feeling that everything we did in preparation for tomorrow just isn't enough."

Dean blinked slowly, surprised, "Well, thanks for the sunny forecast Cas."

The angel shook his head and grabbed the bottle from him, licking a drop of whiskey that had fallen over the rim. Dean's eye caught the movement of his pink tongue and tried to ignore the shiver that passed through his body towards his groin. He coughed awkwardly and looked away; trying to remember the last time he hooked up with a chic. Oh that's right, not for a really long time. That's all it was, he was sexually frustrated.

"I think I'm going to go out," he said as he began to step down the wooden steps of the porch.

That's when he realized that he didn't want to. He really didn't. Whatever had been building for the past year or more, the anger or the tension, it wouldn't be relieved by a night out screwing whatever comes his way. For once since all this shit began, he didn't have a plan. He had a night. One lousy night.

Tonight could be his last.

_Say something to make me stay._

Castiel tried not to look at him, "Dean. Are you sure more sinning is the way to beat Hell back down?"

He scoffed in response, "What's the hell is that supposed to mean?"

"You know," he shrugged a bit, setting the bottle down on stool close by, "Going out, getting drunk, and fornicating with whoever comes by."

"Cas," he laughed, "Man, I don't think that's the way to send Lucifer back into Hell."

Dean's breath caught in his throat as Castiel moved closer to him, "No, I meant this Hell…"

Cas' hand landed on Dean's chest, fingertips pressing into the area above his heart. Everything in Dean's body told him to run away, this was too much. Still, all he could smell was everything that is Cas. His Cas. Some cologne he's sure Jimmy Novak put on the day he was possessed. Something that smelled of earth and the soil beneath them. A delicious musky scent that hung on his tongue whenever his mouth opened. And right now, he was finding it hard to keep his mouth closed.

"…and this one, here too…" Castiel's other hand laid its fingers on his forehead, "It's always raging in there…"

"Cas…"

"Shh… I'll take it away," his voice was soft as he began to push the bits left of his grace into Dean.

Dean caught his hand and glared at him, "Not that way. I wouldn't let you do that to yourself."

The angel cast his eyes downward, "I should be able to choose where what's left of my power goes to."

"I'm not saying you shouldn't," he answered lowly, ducking his head to meet Cas' blue eyes, "But it shouldn't be wasted on me."

Castiel glared at him, stepping away, "That's getting old Dean."

He nearly stumbled, body feeling so cold now that the angel wasn't near. Cas began to shrug off his trench coat, then struggled with his tie until he finally pulled it over his head. As he was unbuttoning his shirt, Dean stepped out of his stupor and grabbed his fumbling fingers. He jerked the man until their eyes met.

"What are you doing?" Cas growled.

Dean looked at him as if he had done something weirder than usual, "What the hell are _you _doing, Cas?"

"I'm going to show you that you're a worthy righteous man."

"By stripping?"

"By fornicating."

"With who?"

"With you!"

The hunter balked and he dropped Cas' hands, "On the front porch!"

Castiel smirked a little, "I'm glad that the thought of fornicating with me does not displease you but the location."

Dean rolled his eyes but couldn't resist moaning like a chic when Castiel's lips landed on his. He stumbled back a few steps only to hit his back on one of the pillars supporting the porch. Cas' hands slipped under his shirt and began to stroke the tight muscles there, enjoying each shiver his touch sent through the man's body. Dean's own hands were busy finishing the job Castiel had started on his button up. The smaller man's lips began to trail down his neck and Dean tried everything not to just screw the angel right then and there.

"Dude, bedroom."

Castiel groaned, "No, right here."

Dean's hips bucked at the sound, "When did you become such a kinky little angel?"

Castiel answered him with a hard kiss to the lips which made Dean switch their positions. The angel's back crashed against the same pillar making Dean smirk.

"That's going to break by the time we're done."

"Hush," Cas growled as he unbuckled Dean's belt.

"Guys?" Sam called from within the house, "Guys? Bobby made dinner!"

Dean's eyes widened as he redid his belt, "Fuck, I'm going to kill Sammy."

Castiel pouted slightly as he tugged on Dean's belt again, "Tell him to go away."

"Cas-"

"Dean, I want to fornicate."

"Sex, Cas. If you're going to call it something not sexy then at least call it sex."

He pouted more, "I want to do sex with you-"

"Have sex-"

"-now, not later. Tell him to go away."

"Goddamn Cas-"

"I told you not-"

Dean gave him a look, "After what you just did to me I dare you to call me out on a sin."

"What did I do to you?" asked Castiel with a genuine look of confusion.

He grabbed the angels hand and pushed it against the front of his jeans making his cock twitch, "That."

Castiel stared at the bulge in his jeans for a moment, "So.."

"So?"

"Now you should most definitely tell Sam to go away."

Before he could reply his pants were already half way down his legs, "Ahh, Sam, leave me the fuck alone!"

Inside the house Sam's eyebrows raised in confusion, "Leave you alone! I thought Castiel was out there!"

* * *

Sam! How rude. =) Review please!


End file.
